Avengers Truth or Dare anyone?
by HyperNinja21
Summary: The Avengers using the app Truth or Dare! who will die of laughter and who will die of embarrassment?


Truth or dare

It was just a Tuesday, is there more to be said? The members of the avengers sat at the meeting table chatting away plans that really didn't gave the youngest member any enjoyment. Soon he got broad and wiped out his iPod. He messed around without anyone noticing, until a very stunned captain America looked at the boy. "What on earth are you holding?" he asked, there was no reply. By now everyone's attention was shifted to look at the oblivious boy.

"Hay Spiderman," ironman said giving the kid a little nudge "anyone home?" Spiderman looked up from his iPod and noticed that now everyone was looking at him.

"What? Did someone ask me something?"

"Yep the cap asked you what you're doing. Which is a very good question, we r in a meeting." fury said look less then amused.

"I am just using my iPod. It's no big deal."

"Put the iPod away it not like we are in school where you can get away with it." Hawkeye said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hay let me see that." ironman said reaching for the iPod, Spiderman gave it over with some hesitation.

"That still does not answer my question! What's an iPod?" cap asked looking between Spiderman and ironman.

"I also do not know what an I..iPod Is?" Thor said looking at the devise in ironman's hand.

"Looks like this meeting is over" Fury said stuffing papers in to a folder. Soon everyone was split into a three groups, one group was trying to explain what an iPod was to Thor and the cap, one was gathered around the iPod cheering on Spiderman (who was playing a game of some sort), and the other was still trying to make a plan for the next time something happened. After many failed attempts to explain (fully) how and why an iPod worked, everyone soon joined the group that was watching Spiderman beat a game. He finished everyone gave a shot. "Hay I got an idea! Ok everyone sit in a circle! " It was an odd thing to see everyone obey, as they sat Spiderman explained " Okay I got this new app and I wanted to see how it works!".

"What is it?" black widow asked

"give me a minute, ok the news app is..." he was interrupted at that point by a very confused looking Thor.

"Friend Spiderman what is an app?" Spiderman let out a long sigh,

"Is there any way you could just ask another time and just act like you know? " Thor looked dumbfounded but then nodded "alright now the app is truth or dare!" at the second after a few people shifted not knowing whether to leave or stay. Suddenly ironman stared to laugh very loudly

" I have not played that game in like forever!" some others started to giggle along with him.

"Alright looks like wolverine you're up first! Ok truth or dare?".

"Dare.".

"write down one thing you would like to do to one person in the room and pass it to them and they have to read it out loud!" he scribbled something down and passed it to ironman, who read it ,

" it says 'I would love to punch you in the face sometime. ' well isn't that nice." ironman said crunching to paper into a ball and throwing it back a wolverine. "Okay now wasp?"

"Truth.".

"Okay have you ever tuned someone down?".

"That would be a yes.". Every one almost laughed at how she said it.

"Almighty ...oh Ok ironman.."

"I will go with dare!"

"Oh this is a good one, do the splits as far as you can! hahaha" ironman looked off trying to think of how to pull this off, he soon just tried which was a very funny seen for everyone but ironman.

"ow ow ow that was a lot harder then it use to be." they all settled down (ironman with the help of Hawkeye and black widow) got back to his set.

"That one is going to be hard to top but looks like Thor has to try, so Thor truth or dare?"

"I think I will take a challenge and go with dare!". As Spiderman read the dare to himself his eyes widened he read

"You have to kiss the person opposite of you.. Slowly" everyone looked across the circle there black widow sat her mouth hanging open.

"What! Okay I am done playing, ".

"aww come on its just a game! That and I want to see how this turns out. " ironman said with a smug sounding voice.

"You can't just stop playing in the middle of the game! Don't be such a buzkill!" Spiderman said a few others nodded in agreement. Soon (with few very mean looks from the others) black widow agreed, she pulled Thor out of sight, then after about 20 seconds they both can back into the room.

"That was unfair we did not even get to see it!" Bruce (the hulk) said

"Also how do we even know that you two kissed!".

"Oh I assure you I kissed her!" Thor said with a smile. "But it was nothing more than a friendly kiss you know for the game, not anything unneeded.".

At that moment Fury walked ( very fast) right into the middle of the circle,

"Avengers we have a situation.." before he could finish everyone was so into the game they just pushed him back out of the circle. "Does no one care that Loki is holding New York for ransom!" they all looked to fury,

"Why? I live in California!" ironman said, as he did they all realized that they had to do something.

"Okay what should we do?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to stop the game! Loki has to ruin everything!" Spiderman said crossing his arms.

"He was a.. What was it called...? Oh yes... A buzkill when we were just children." Thor said scratching the back of his head.

"We'll ok then give me a phone and I will make a call." ironman said with a sigh.

Ring. Ring. "Hello? Oh mister stark... You what?... I am not going over to him!... Why?... But what if he kills me?... You don't care just do it...ok fine one second.. " The poor stark industries employee walked over to where a very annoyed Loki was standing in the middle of the street. "ummm mister... Mister Loki... Ummm yah I have a phone call for you from..." at the mention of his name Loki spin around and glared at the very unlucky stark employee.

He held out the phone, Loki eyed it not sure if it was a trick. Then a yelling ironman came through over the speaker,

"Just take the phone!". Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting here for... You are not coming...why not?... You're playing a game... You do know that I am going to destroy New York right?... You do...why another time? I have everything in place!... Ok put Thor on... Yes hello now get over here so I can kill you...no I will not join you game!...what game is it? ... Truth or dare...well if that is what you are playing I might join where?... Be there soon." he snapped the phone shut and throw it on the ground and stomped it. Then he disappeared. The poor phone owner just looked at what was left of his phone in despair.

'puff'

"Did anyone else hear a 'puff' ?" wasp said looking around.

"It was not a 'puff' ! It was a manly pop!" Loki said sweeping into the room. "hahaha no man that was a 'puff'! Spiderman said holding his arm around his gut while laugh himself to the floor. Loki gave him a look that could have killed him.

"Brother you came!" Thor said getting up and clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Just pick a place in the circle and we will start again. Do you know how to play?" everyone turned to the god of

Mischief. He cleared his throat

"Yes I do brother."

"How do you know? Played it before with ..other ..evil people?" Spiderman asked from his position on the floor.

"awww bad mental image!" ironman groaned leaning back on two legs in his chair with a hand over his face(?). Loki moved his hand and the chair fell out from under ironman. Everyone chuckled, well everyone but ironman, Loki grinned evilly.

"Shall we start?" Wolverine asked looking less than happy about the new comer. "Tusk tusk, no need for you to be unkind." Loki said rolling his eyes.

"I could say the same to you. You obnoxious dark ..." he trailed off as he took a sip of his drink. Spiderman thought this would be a very nice time to start up the game again.

"Okay so all I need to do is add Loki's name and ...no you dumb thing! That's how you spell his name! Aww...just work! Okay Loki, is L..O..K..I..right?". Spiderman asked looking up at the "god".

"Yes that's right."

" Haha it says your name is spelled wrong! Hahaha!".

Thus is how the destruction of New York was delayed, and the monthly game night was born! The only one that was not having fun would be Fury who kept getting the bill for the large intake of food. This was about the only time when people did not try to kill one another, it was very odd but almost cute time.

A/N hoped you liked my story!


End file.
